I Can't Dance But If You Want To, We Can Try
by Misura
Summary: Anzu knows the steps, even if Yugi doesn't. [YugiAnzu with hints of YamiAnzu]


I can't dance (but we can)

x

Warnings/notes: Yugi/Anzu, a glimpse of what might be Yami/Anzu, drabble-ish shortie, slightly silly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 'I Can't Dance' belongs to Genesis and can be found on their CD 'We Can't Dance', which was playing in the background when I wrote this.

written at 6th july 2005, by Misura

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't dance." Yugi makes the confession, sounding like it's exactly that: an acknowledgement of a failure, a flaw. In Anzu's opinion, he's being very silly about all this, but if she tells him that, it's bound to make him even more uncomfortable.

"What do you mean: you can't dance?" Her voice comes out a bit sharper than she intended to. Then again, this is Yugi, and she really, really likes him, so why is he making it so hard for her to ask him to go to the school-dance with her, unless it's because he doesn't like her? "You took the same dancing-classes as everyone; I saw you there."

The school's finally decided to take pity on all the poor girls and boys who ended up with bruised feet due to their dancing-partners not having a clue about what they were supposed to do this year, and organized a set of lessons, obligatory for everyone who wanted to go to the dance.

Anzu approved of the idea, also because she knows people like Joey and Honda would rather die than be seen in a 'girly' place like a dancing-school, while they still both got dates for the dance. Miho seems too hung up on Honda to mind one bit about him stepping on her toes dozens of times, but Joey's date ...

Well, it actually wouldn't be so bad for Joey's date to dump him, considering he still buys every magazine that contains an article about the world's most famous female Duelist, Mai Kujaku. Anzu's not an expert on love, as witnessed by her own fruitless attempts to get Yugi to pick up her hints about maybe going somewhere together, without Joey and Honda around to run interference, but she recognizes a crush when she sees one, and Joey's got it bad. It'd be cute if he wasn't being such a complete fool about it.

"Yes, but I wasn't very good at them, and I forgot most of it already." Yugi stares at his feet, a sure sign that he's lying. Yugi never forgets anything important; it's why he's at the top of their class. "Besides, how could I learn in five hours what you learned in five -years-?"

Anzu stares at him, deciding sourly that yes, this just might be the reason for Yugi's refusal. It's silly, it makes no sense whatsoever ... it has to be.

"You can't." She sighs. He's seen her dance; he should know that there's a big difference between the dancing people do at school-dances and the like, and the kind that she wants to make a living with, one day. "Nobody can. That's not the point of those classes."

Yugi cocks his head, showing that just maybe, she can convince him.

"The point of those classes," Anzu resumes with new courage and hope, "is to make sure all people have a good time, not just the people with tough shoes and the people who can't dance one step."

It takes him a while to get the joke, and he doesn't smile as wide as he could have, but Anzu's not going to be too picky about that.

"Oh." She feels a giggle bubbling up and suppresses it ruthlessly. "I still don't think I'm very good at dancing."

"That's okay," Anzu says cheerfully. "I'm good enough for both of us, so if you really can't dance, then it just means that you'd better not try dancing with anyone else."

Yugi stares at her a bit uncertainly. Then, he steps forwards, making a slight, but perfect, bow.

She answers it automatically, wondering why he suddenly seems to have regained all of his self-confidence. Anzu's certainly not going to complain about it, though.

"May I have this dance?" It's his voice that gives the answer away; only the other Yugi talks like that, in a tone that sounds like he's used to being obeyed.

"Sure." He wouldn't be asking her if Yugi didn't want to. "Indulging in a bit of pay-back, are you?"

It takes him a moment to understand what she's referring to, but when he does, he answers her grin.

"Yugi does like you very much, you know," he tells her, in a voice that informs her she'd better like Yugi back, or else ...

"I like him very much, too, you know," she replies with just the barest hint of an edge. She probably should feel more nervous about telling this to Yugi's face, but somehow she doesn't.

Yugi might not be that good a dancer -or at least claim that he isn't- but Yami most definitely is.

OWARI


End file.
